


Firsts

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Fem!Reader is caught between Ardyn and Ravus. Ardyn decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Firsts

As a newly minted officer in the Niflheim army, you couldn’t be more pleased with your life on the professional side; several successful missions and rapid promotions in, you were finally starting to achieve the career goals you’d had since you were a young girl. Problem was, your new position brought you into the orbit of two of the most powerful men in the Empire, and you were getting all kinds of signals from both of them. Ravus was the first to express his interest in you—a lingering gaze, brushing his fingers against yours over a map… Ardyn, on the other hand, was far more direct with his interest. He flirted with you shamelessly, but most blatantly when Ravus was within earshot. 

You were interested in both men, but you really weren’t certain what sort of effect this might have on your nascent career… so you tried your best to be non-committal, but this only seemed to increase their determination to reach you. One day, Ravus cornered you after a meeting and kissed you in a quiet hallway. You’d thought you were alone, but the Chancellor must have seen somehow, because the next day he invited you to his office and pulled you into a kiss of his own, asking you if you didn’t want some help washing the taste of Ravus from your mouth. As you left his office in a daze, you could hear his silken voice echoing in your ears, inviting you to his private chambers.

Things finally came to a head when Ravus burst into your office during the middle of the day, bending you over your desk and whispering an invitation into your ear to come to his private chambers tonight. The way he took control of the situation… the husky tone of his voice… his arousal pressing against your ass… you give in to him, and you nod your assent. This seemed entirely unlike the Ravus you know, but this bolder version of him was entirely irresistible to you. The kiss he’d given you in the hallway was chaste, if passionate, but the way he kissed you in your office was completely devoid of any tenderness; it was all heat and want. He released you suddenly and departed as quickly as he’d arrived, leaving you facedown on your desk in a haze of need.

That night, as you make your way through Ravus’s estate, you can’t help but feel nervous. The staff hadn’t been expecting you, which could have been a simple oversight on their master’s part, but you begin to wonder if perhaps Ravus has changed his mind. When you step into his chambers, however, you’re stunned to see Ardyn sitting on the bed.

“Oh!! Chancellor Izunia! What are you doing here?!”

You clutch at your coat, trying to cover yourself up, but he strides across the room to meet you, throwing an arm around your waist and pulling you in close to him. 

“I was invited, just the same as you, darling. But I wasn’t told there was a dress code…”

He opens your jacket with one hand, letting his fingers brush delicately over your cleavage, and you can’t stop the quiet gasp that escapes your lips. He chuckles.

“Suddenly, I feel rather overdressed. Help me out of this coat, won’t you?”

You know you shouldn’t, but…  _he only said his coat, right?_ You take his voluminous coat from his shoulders as he shrugs out of it, folding it respectfully and placing it on a nearby dresser. He takes your jacket in return, his amber eyes looking you up and down. The dress you’d selected for tonight is more lingerie than dress—it hugs your curves sinfully, showing off both your cleavage and your legs. 

“Oh my… I’m still a tad overdressed.”

His hands work deftly to unbutton his shirt and vest, leaving him standing before you in his pinstriped pants. At this point you know you’re headed down a dangerous path, but you can’t bring yourself to protest. As your eyes travel over the Chancellor’s body, you can’t help but marvel at his sculpted physique. His body has more scars than you’d ever imagined a politician’s would, but then again Ardyn Izunia is no ordinary politician. When he commands you, you have no choice but to obey.

“Come here.”

Your legs carry you forward of their own accord. When you reach Ardyn, your hands come up to explore the muscled planes of his body, and he watches you with a smirk. As you feel the desire pooling between your legs, you finally pluck up the courage to say something.

“Chancellor… we shouldn’t.”

“Call me Ardyn, my dear…”

He grasps your chin suddenly between his thumb and forefinger, lifting your gaze to his. There’s a dangerous look in his eyes that calls to you inexplicably. What’s left of your reservations dies, and you sink to your knees, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, burying your face in the growing bulge at his thigh. He laughs.

“So eager… what am I to make of these hot and cold signals?”

You know you shouldn’t, but you just can’t stop yourself. You reach into his fly and wrap your fingers around his stiff prick, moaning at the heat of it. He pulls his dick free of his pants and begins to stroke himself lazily, looking down at you with a predatory gaze.

“Do you want me so badly you’re willing to take me here in another man’s chambers?”

All you can do is nod quietly as you look up at him, waiting for his response. He taps his erection against your face with a soft thud, tracing the head of his manhood over your cheeks, nose, and lips. You part your lips in a sigh, overwhelmed by your desire for him.

“Beg me, then.”

“Ardyn?”

The grin he gives you is positively wicked.

“Beg for my cock.”

You’ve always been a proud woman, but the words tumble out of your mouth without a second thought.

“Ardyn, please… please let me suck your cock. I need it more than I’ve ever needed anything in my life. Please don’t deny me.”

His answering chuckle is positively sinister.

“Good girl. You shall have me, then.”

He plunges his length deep into your mouth and you let out an ecstatic moan, no longer able to think of anything but satisfying your most base urges. You take him in as far as you can, but there’s still so much left. Ardyn grips you by the base of your skull and forces himself further into you, gagging you with his cock. The feel of your throat constricting around him draws a low groan from the Chancellor, and suddenly all you want is to hear him make that sound again. You let him take your mouth in the roughest way, fucking you as though you were nothing more than a means to his own pleasure. He thrusts into you savagely, but everything in your body is screaming for more. He cums without any word of warning, spilling his hot seed down your throat and watching with great satisfaction as you swallow it down. He hauls you roughly to your feet and kisses you, forcing his tongue into your mouth. When he pulls back from you it’s all you can do to stay on your feet. He pushes you towards the bed, and you acquiesce easily, letting him shove you up onto the silken bedspread. 

The sounds of a commotion in the hallway reach your ears, but Ardyn climbing up onto the bed after you pulls your focus back to the matter at hand. His pants are still on, hanging just below his hips. Ardyn crawls over you, and he’s all you’ve ever wanted. His hair tickles your face as he leans down to whisper into your ear.

“Shall I take you right here in his bed, darling?”

You nod fervently, and you can feel his teeth on your earlobe. The din outside the room continues—it sounds like a man is shouting. 

“Let’s give him something to really shout about.”

“What-”

His hands make short work of your panties, yanking them down off your legs and onto the floor. He flips you over onto your stomach and is inside you before you can even make sense of his words. You scream, but the pleasure rapidly overtakes the pain. He fucks you savagely, pushing your head down into the mattress and pulling your ass up towards his hips. Through the mental fog of your lust you can see the ornate door to Ravus’s bedchamber swing open, revealing a furious silver-haired man and a sniffling chambermaid. He stops mid-sentence when he catches sight of you, with Ardyn railing you furiously. The maid gasps and flees in the other direction, but Ravus is frozen in place. Ardyn calls to him, even as he rams into you from behind.

“Ravus!! So kind of you to join us.”

“Join… you’re in MY bed!!”

His voice shakes with rage.

“Oh… so we are. Did you need us to move?”

Ravus steps closer, and the humiliation and hurt in his eyes sends a wave of shame flooding through you. You know you should stop, but Ardyn’s presence inside you is affecting your decision-making abilities, and the fact that is Ravus watching you makes you hotter than you’d care to admit. As your eyes travel down over his body you can see you’re not the only one who’s feeling inappropriately aroused. He storms over to the bed, unbuckling his belt and freeing his cock with a surprising speed and efficiency given his fury. He’s upon you in a matter of moments.

“Are you sure about this, Ravus? She’s already had a whole man… no one will think less of you if you bow out now.”

“How original.”

Ravus pushes his length into your open mouth, and you take him in eagerly. You’d dreamed of having him and Ardyn separately, but never like this. The two men fight for control of you, thrusting into you viciously on either side. Ardyn yanks your hair, pulling your head back hard enough that Ravus very nearly falls from your mouth. 

“Apologies, Ravus… it must be difficult for her to keep a proper hold on a man of your… size.”

Ravus readjusts and returns to his previous position with a renewed vigor.

“Perhaps if you spent less effort worrying about the size of my cock and more time satisfying her she would have finished by now.”

Ravus’s words are impeccably timed; you feel your orgasm hastening as the two men bicker over you.You moan into Ravus’s dick as you clench around Ardyn’s, and he laughs behind you.

“Speaking of which… there she goes.”

Ardyn withdraws himself from you suddenly, letting you fall flat onto the bed, dropping Ravus from your mouth. The Chancellor strokes himself once, twice, three times before he reaches his own peak, cumming onto your back with a satisfied groan. You can feel his hot seed lacing your shoulders, narrowly missing Ravus. Ardyn stuffs himself back into his pants and sets about collecting his clothing; neither you or Ravus know what to do, so you watch him dress in silence. Ardyn waves a hand dismissively at you both.

“Help yourself, dear Ravus. I’ve finished with her.”

Regret sets in as you realize Ardyn only used you to hurt Ravus. Almost as if he can hear your thoughts, the Chancellor gives you a sweet smile.

“Don’t look so sad, darling. It wasn’t all a waste. We had fun, didn’t we?”

His cruel laughter echoes around the chamber as he leaves. Ravus looks at you uncertainly, a blush coloring his pale face.

“Ah… I had hoped we might do this under… different circumstances.”

You nod meekly, uncertain how to respond. _There’s really no excuse. I can’t explain this. I don’t know why I did this._

_…well, I know why. But I can’t believe I did it._

As you make to leave the bed, Ravus grabs your arm with his biological hand.

“Stay. Please?”

The earlier anger seems to have dissipated entirely; this is the same Ravus that had to gather all his nerve to kiss you in the hall. You readjust your dress and sit with as much dignity as you can muster, and Ravus does the same, tucking himself back into his pants and moving into place next to you. 

“What were you doing here? Normally I’d be happy to see you, but…”

His expression darkens at the memory. You cover your face with your hands.

“I… you invited me this afternoon. In my office, remember?”

Ravus frowns.

“I did no such thing.”

You gape at him.

“You bent me over my desk… the things you said to me, and the way you kissed me… how did you forget already?”

Ravus narrows his eyes at you, curling and uncurling his Magitek arm in a thoughtful silence. After a few moments, he speaks.

“…I have been under a lot of stress lately… forgive me.”

You hang your head, a blush coloring your cheeks.

“I’m sorry for earlier… I… don’t know how else to put it, but the Chancellor can be very… persuasive. But there’s no excuse for what we did to you.”

He looks away from you.

“I have so little I joy in my life right now… he went after you solely because he knew it would hurt me.”

“…I see that now. I’m so sorry, Ravus.”

  
Ravus shakes his head. “It’s too late for that. What’s done is done.”

You nod and climb down off the bed, looking anywhere but at Ravus. _Where did my panties get to… Gods, just leave them and go._

“However…”

  
You turn to look at him, a small seed of hope growing in your breast. When you see his shy smile you can’t help but return it.

“Perhaps you might make it up to me over dinner tomorrow?”

You nod so quickly Ravus laughs, and the sound is a relief after the bizarre evening you’ve had.

 “I’ll pick you up. Oh, and despite what happened here… don’t assume I’m an easy date. I’m saving myself for the right person.”

“Did you… just make a joke, Ravus?”

Ravus scowls.

“Why are you surprised? I happen to be very funny.”

You giggle.

“I’ve just… never heard you do it.”

“It’s a night of all kinds of firsts then, isn’t it.”

 


End file.
